Yes I do
by mss Dhyta
Summary: Secara tiba-tiba Rukia memberikan surat undangan pernikahan pada Ichigo. Dan Ichigo pun baru menyadari kalau rasa yang ia miliki terlambat datang begitu melihat Rukia berdiri bersama pria lain. For VIVA FFN! Chap 2 update! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Yes I Do by mss Dhyta

Pair : Ichiruki slight Ishihime and RenTatsu

Chap 1 for Viva FFN !!!

Why you marry someone?

Because I want to protect her

Hari itu Ichigo menatap berbagai buku yang menumpuk diatas meja belajarnya, menghela nafas berat dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas lengan. Tugas liburan musim dingin menumpuk seperti salju yang sekarang telah lenyap. Setelah _winter war _Ichigo harus kembali menjadi siswa SMA biasa yang memiliki kekuatan _shinigami_, walaupun sebenarnya kekuatan itu tak pantas disebut biasa. Kehidupan sebagai _shinigami_ pengganti yang ia jalani bersama Rukia, yang juga sering ribut dengan dirinya pun telah berlalu. Setelah Rukia kembali ke _Soul Society _dengan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, terlalu aneh baginya padahal mungkin saja mereka bisa bertemu lagi walaupun Ichigo belum tahu kapan hal itu akan terjadi.

"Sial, kenapa aku harus kembali ke dunia ini?" keluh Ichigo dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja, terlalu malas untuk kembali ke pelajaran yang menyebalkan.

Seekor kupu-kupu hitam mengepakkan sayapnya masuk melalu jendela kamar Ichigo yang terbuka dan meniupkan angin malam, Ichigo melirik kupu-kupu itu dan menebak akan ada seorang _shinigami_ yang mengunjunginya malam ini.

"Siapa lagi yang datang." Keluh Ichigo dan membuka jendela itu lebih lebar lagi, secara tiba-tiba seorang wanita bertubuh kecil masuk melalui jendela dan menendang wajah Ichigo secara –mungkin- tidak sengaja.

Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wanita bermata violet yang telah mendarat di lantai dengan mulus. "Apa yang kau lakukan cebol! Kau seenaknya masuk dan menendang wajahku." Teriak Ichigo sembari berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berteriak dihadapan nona Kuchiki itu.

"Maaf, aku kira kau tak akan membuka jendela itu. Dan apakah begini caramu menyambut tamu?" Rukia meletakkan tangan kanannya dipinggang dan menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kau tak tahu sopan santun ya tuan Jeruk?" tanyanya lagi, dengan wajah penuh kemenangan yang membuat gigi Ichigo menggertak kesal.

"Argh! Aku benci berdebat denganmu cebol! Ada apa lagi dengan _Soul Society_?" Ichigo kembali duduk dikursinya, berbeda dengan Rukia yang memilih tetap berdiri, karena jika ia ikut duduk dilantai posisinya akan terlihat sangat rendah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin datang berkunjung." Jawab Rukia dengan santainya, Ichigo hampir saja menjatuhkan bola matanya ke lantai mendengar jawaban wanita itu.

"Kau bilang apa, hanya datang berkunjung? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau kembali saja. Aku banyak tugas." Ichigo berbalik dan kembali menghadapi buku-buku diatas meja belajarnya.

"Huh, kau susah sekali diajak bercanda. Ada beberapa hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan dan keberitahu padamu." Rukia tetap berdiri di posisinya dan menunggu reaksi Ichigo yang masih tak berubah.

"Penting atau tidak?" Tanya Ichigo dengan wajah malas.

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin penting untukku."

Ichigo berbalik dan melihat mata violet yang penuh kecemasan itu. "Aku butuh jawabanmu Ichigo." Ucapnya pelan dan meyakinkan membuat mata coklat Ichigo tak berpaling dari mata indah milik Rukia.

.

.

Ichigo menggeletakkan tubuhnya diatas kasur setelah Rukia meninggalkan kamarnya beberapa menit lalu. Ia menggenggam selembar kertas yang bisa saja tertiup angin dan terbang, karena pada dasarnya kertas itu memang hanya kertas biasa. Tapi entah kenapa bagi Ichigo kertas ini merupakan sebuah kejutan baginya, kejutan besar.

"Undangan pernikahan? Siapa orang yang berhasil merebut hati wanita dingin itu." Pikir Ichigo lalu membalik tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan seperti ikan yang menunggu matang di penggorengan.

"Sangat tidak beruntung sekali pria itu." Ejek Ichigo tanpa ada yang menanggapi. Sebenarnya ada perasaan cemas yang menghantuinya tapi ia bukan orang peka yang dengan cepat menyadari perasaan itu.

Dan sebenarnya ada satu hal yang Ichigo pikirkan malam itu, sebuah pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan Rukia.

**Flashback**

Ichigo menunggu Rukia berbicara, karena sepertinya hal ini adalah hal serius dan ia tahu Rukia bukan orang yang suka bercanda untuk masalah serius.

"Siapa aku dalam hidupmu?" Tanya Rukia secara terus terang tanpa basa-basi dan Ichigo hampir tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang secara tiba-tiba ditanyakan wanita itu.

Ichigo menahan tawanya dan berusaha serius karena ternyata tak ada yang berubah dari raut wajah Rukia berarti ini bukan masalah yang patut ditertawakan. "_Partner_ yang baik ."

Rukia membelalakkan matanya sebentar dan Ichigo menangkap ekspresi kaget itu tetapi ia tak akan pernah tahu apa maksud dari ekspresi itu.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku tak akan keberatan menyerahkan kertas ini." Rukia memberikan kertas itu, dan pergi begitu saja seperti angin.

**End of flashback**

Ichigo melirik kertas itu lagi, padahal ia sudah berniat untuk tidur , ia tidak punya _mood _untuk mengerjakan PR nya malam ini, mungkin saja karena kertas itu.

"Sudahlah lupakan!" Ichigo membalik tubuhnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, terbenam dalam mimpi.

.

.

Rukia sudah kembali dari rumah Ichigo dan sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang tertata rapi di ruang tamu _Mansion _Kuchiki. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengingat percakapan terpanjang yang pernah ia lakukan dengan kakak iparnya Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Rukia, kau akan dijodohkan dengan seorang bangsawan di _Soul Society_." Ucap Byakuya tanpa ekspresi ketika mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu yang sepi itu. Rukia hampir menjerit ketika Byakuya mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Nii-sama apa kau serius?" Tanya Rukia dengan ekspresi berusaha tetap tenang, ia tahu kakaknya tak akan menanggapi dengan tanggapan yang berbeda walaupun ia berteriak dan merusak rumah mewah itu.

"Tentu saja, kau akan dinikahkan dengan seorang bangsawan, karena kau sekarang keturunan Kuchiki." Byakuya tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah pintu kaca yang menembus pemandangan malam bunga sakura yang sudah tak mekar lagi.

"Siapa namanya? Dan apakah dia setuju dengan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Rukia berusaha tetap mengendalikan diri. Ia tak boleh gegabah, tak boleh menangis.

"Tsukumi Kurosagi. Aku yakin dia setuju dan aku pun telah membicarakannya dengan orang tua mereka. Kau tak sedang menyukai seseorang kan?"

Rukia mendengarkan nama itu dan menghela nafas panjang ia butuh sebuah jawaban jujur ya jawaban jujur. "Tidak, aku tidak sedang menyukai siapapun." Sekarang Rukia sadar kalau jawabannya waktu itu bukan jawaban jujur, ia hanya tak ingin mengecewakan kakaknya dan dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali pada kenyataan bahwa ia telah mengirimkan kertas itu kehadapan orang yang membuatnya berat menyetujui perjodohan itu, dan lebih parahnya lagi ia meninggalkan sebuah pertanyaan yang bodoh untuk didengar.

"Aku harus kuat untuk keluarga ini. Dan untuk nii-sama." Rukia menutup mata dengan lengannya ia tersenyum walaupun harus menahan tangis yang tak pantas untuk ditunjukkan.

.

.

Ichigo benar-benar heran kenapa dirinya bisa berada di _Soul Society _hari itu, dan ia tak pernah berpikir hari ini ia datang untuk mencari tahu siapa calon suami Rukia. Setelah sampai ditempat itu dengan alasan konyol yang ia buat agar Urahara mau membukakan pintu menuju _Soul Society, _ia menyesal kenapa melakukan hal bodoh kali ini.

"Hei, Ichigo!" sapa seseorang yang membuat Ichigo berbalik, melihat wajah sang penyapa hari itu. "Tumben kau kesini. Ada yang menarik?" Tanya pria berambut merah itu dan menepuk bahu Ichigo pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya berkunjung." Ichigo berbohong lagi dengan alasan yang lebih konyol, berkunjung benar-benar bukan alasan yang bagus.

"Berkunjung? Ah sudahlah, kau sudah tahu kalau Rukia akan menikah lusa." Tanya Renji tanpa menanyakan alasan konyol yang baru saja dilontarkan Ichigo.

Ichigo menggaruk rambut oranyenya yang tak gatal. "Aku sudah tahu Rukia baru saja memberikan suratnya padaku." Ichigo menunjukkan selembar kertas yang diberikan Rukia kemarin malam.

"Kau tahu siapa calonnya? Seorang bangsawan _Soul Society_. Tetapi aku kira Rukia akan menolak waktu Byakuya-_taichou_ menawarkan perjodohan itu." Jelas Renji dan menyerocos begitu saja. Ichigo membelalakan matanya tanda kalau ia terkejut mendengar penjelasan Renji.

"Perjodohan? Aku kira itu pilihan Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo dengan wajah heran.

Renji menepuk bahu Ichigo dan tertawa. "Kau pikir wanita dingin itu akan memilih pria yang tidak ia kenal. Tentu saja tidak, sebenarnya—" Renji menarik tubuh Ichigo dan membisikkan beberapa kata ke telinga si rambut oranye itu.

"—aku berharap pria itu kau. Dan aku rasa sebenarnya Rukia ingin menolak perjodohan itu." Ichigo terkejut di sela-sela kalimat yang dilontarkan Renji, setelah tangan Renji terlepas dari bahunya ia menatap babon merah itu dengan terheran-heran.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengharapkan aku sebagai pria yang dinikahi Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo heran karena ia benar-benar bukan pria yang peka dan nyaris saja membuat Renji tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudahlah lupakan, kasihan sekali Rukia berharap pada pria sepertimu." Renji meninggalkan Ichigo dengan tanda tanya yang melayang-layang diudara.

.

.

Rukia berdiri di dalam sebuah gereja yang akan menjadi tempat pernikahannya lusa, ia menatap altar yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Hanya sebuah altar dan lusa ia akan berdiri di sana mengucapkan sumpah hidup semati bersama dengan seorang pria yang bahkan ia baru tahu namanya beberapa hari lalu.

Ia melangkah meninggalkan gereja itu dengan hati bimbang, ia tak pernah sebimbang ini sebelumnya ia mungkin akan membuat kakak iparnya senang dengan pernikahan ini tetapi haruskah ia mengorbankan rasa lain yang ada di hatinya.

"_Partner_ yang baik."

Rukia mengingat kata-kata itu dan terus mengulangnya dalam hati.

"Hanya seorang _partner_ Rukia, tidak lebih." Dan kakinya pun melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Ichigo kembali dari _Soul Society _dan berada di kamarnya sekarang, sendirian tanpa ada seorang wanita cebol yang ribut dengan segala ocehannya tentang _hollow_, atau bersama dengan seorang wanita yang akan meloncat dari lemari ketika ada sebuah bunyi 'bip' di handphonenya atau seorang wanita yang membanggakan kelinci bernama chappy atau—

"Apa yang kupikirkan kenapa aku mengingat wanita itu terus." Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia ingin membuang ingatan itu untuk beberapa saat.

Ichigo membaringkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tertidur tetapi entah kenapa yang muncul hanya wajah Rukia yang berdiri di altar dengan gaun putih yang panjang, menggandeng seorang pria yang hanya terlihat gelap di kepala Ichigo.

Ichigo melihat Rukia berbalik dan menatapnya, pelan-pelan Ichigo mampu membaca gerak bibir Rukia yang mengucapkan 'sayonara'.

Deg..

Ichigo bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk, ia bermimpi, hanya bermimpi dan saat ini ichigo pun berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak seperti jam rusak, terlalu cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya aku cemaskan?" Ichigo memegang kepalanya dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang malam itu.

.

.

Hari itu hari pertama mereka kembali ke sekolah, dan besok adalah hari pernikahan Rukia. Ichigo masih bingung akan datang atau tidak. Sejujurnya ia tidak menyukai acara resmi seperti itu tetapi sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang lebih mendasar.

"Pagi Kurosaki-kun!" sapa Orihime membangunkkannya dari lamunan.

"Ah iya, ada apa Inoue?" tanya Ichigo dengan sedikit tergagap baru pertama kali ia melamunkan hal yang benar-benar tak penting baginya.

"Kau sudah terima undangannya kan?" tanya Inoue dengan wajah sedikit cemas, ia takut kalau berita pernikahan Rukia akan membuat Ichigo sedikit emosional.

"Ya, aku sudah terima, tapi kau juga?" tanya Ichigo dengan heran sembari menunjuk Inoue.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir kau saja yang akan diundang Kurosaki?" Ishida menjawab dan menaikkan kacamatanya disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu kalian akan datang kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah menahan kesal mendengar jawaban Ishida yang menyebalkan itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin datang tapi kami akan kesulitan jika terlalu sering ke _Soul Society. _ Jadi aku pikir kami bisa menitipkan ucapan selamat berbahagia padamu Kurosaki-kun." Jawab Inoue dengan gembira, ia sebenarnya menahan sebuah pertanyaan tentang reaksi Ichigo ketika tahu kalau Rukia akan menikah.

"Oh. Aku pun tak yakin akan datang ke acara itu. Aku tak terlalu suka acara formal." Ichigo menjawab dengan wajah tak peduli.

"Oh ya? Aku pikir kau cemburu karena Kuchiki-san menikah dengan pria lain." Ishida menyangkal jawaban itu dengan telak, Ichigo hanya terdiam dan tak menanggapi ucapan Ishida.

"Apakah itu benar Kurosaki-kun? Inoue yang cemas mencoba menebak air muka Ichigo yang berubah dalam hitungan detik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Inoue."

.

.

Author Note :

Yak! Buat Viva FFN kali ini mss bikin romance lagi *digetak seluruh penghuni FFN*

Aduh gomen kalau udah pada bosen ma romance apalagi ma Ichiruki _

Bener-bener gomen ya...

Mss bakal upload chapter selanjutnya malam ini juga, kenapa harus entar malam??

Supaya bikin penasaran *getoked*

Yak!! Buat FFN moga jaya terus terutama fandom bleach moga aja makin rame…

Review Please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Yes I Do by mss Dhyta

Pair : Ichiruki slight Ishihime and RenTatsu

Chap 1 for Viva FFN !!!

.

.

Ichigo melangkahkah kakinya keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ia benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Aneh terlalu aneh, ia kangen melihat ocehan dan senyum Rukia dan ia tak pernah ingin mendengar kalau Rukia benar-benar menikah besok. Terlalu cepat Rukia menikah dan terlalu lambat ia menyadari perasaan ini.

"Ichigo." Seorang wanita dengan wajah cantik dan dada besar menunggu Ichigo di depan gerbang sekolahan. Wanita itu membuat Ichigo hampir berteriak dengan wajah kaget.

"Matsumoto-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo sembari menunjuk wanita berambut pirang itu dengan ekspresi kaget, membuat beberapa murid yang lewat melirik ke arahnya dan wanita yang memakai _gigai _itu_. _

"Kenapa kau begitu kaget? Aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu." Ucapnya lembut, berbeda dengan biasanya yang selalu terlihat _vulgar._

"Eh, tentang apa?"

.

.

Ichigo sudah berada di kamarnya bersama dengan Matsumoto. Untung saja hari itu ayahnya yang selalu heboh, sedang tak ada dirumah, begitu juga adik-adiknya yang masih bermain.

"Hei, apa kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu dirumah sepi ini?" tanya Matsumoto dengan ekspresi menggoda.

Seketika perubahan wajah ichigo terlihat begitu jelas . "Aku hanya ingin mendengar hal yang akan kau bicarakan bukan berbuat yang tidak-tidak!." Teriak Ichigo dengan panik.

"Hei, siapa yang bilang berbuat yang tidak-tidak, maksudku membuatkan minuman untukku atau apalah." Jawab Matsumoto ringan tanpa dosa dan membuat Ichigo menahan rasa malu.

"Yah sudahlah. Yang penting kau beritahu dulu. Masalah apa." Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berpindah dari depan pintu kamar menuju tempat tidur.

Matsumoto menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya, layaknya orang yang bernafas biasa. "Bagaimana perasaanmu dengan Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ichigo mencoba mengelak pertanyaan ini. "Apa maksudmu, dia hanya teman yang baik tidak lebih." Ichigo berbohong kali ini, membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"Payah, padahal aku kesini karena kasihan melihat Kuchiki yang harus menerima perjodohannya. Aku pikir kau bisa membantunya untuk lepas dari perjodohan itu." Matsumoto mengungkapkan maksud kedatangannya dengan jelas. "Kau berbohong kan Ichigo, kau menyukainya dan aku tahu itu." Matsumoto menatap mata coklat itu dan mencoba membaca pikirannya.

Ichigo berpaling dan berusaha melepaskan pandangan Matsumoto dari matanya. "Jangan bercanda aku tak menyukai wanita pendek itu."

"Kau berbohong, kau berbohong tak mungkin ada seorang pria yang rela menyelamatkan seorang wanita berulang kali dan tak mungkin ada seorang wanita yang begitu cemas ketika seorang pria, kecuali mereka saling menyukai." Bantah Matsumoto dan berdiri dari kursi belajar Ichigo.

"Kalau kau pikir pernikahan antara _shinigami _dan manusia itu tidak mungkin maka kau harus bercermin dari ayahmu."

Ichigo terdiam mendengar perkataan Matsumoto, ia membiarkan wanita itu melewatinya dan keluar dari kamarnya melalui pintu. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara pintu rumah yang tertutup. Wanita yang menyadarkan perasaannya baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Memang ia sadar arti dari perasaan cemasnya tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Rukia, Ichigo sudah berada di _Soul Society _, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menghadiri pesta pernikahan Rukia atau tetap berada ditempatnya bersembunyi hari itu, di divisi 4. ia merasa kalau perasaannya ini tidak sebesar rasa hormat Rukia pada kakaknya, dan ia juga merasa walaupun ia datang dan berteriak akan menyelamatkan Rukia dari pernikahan itu, ia tdak yakin Rukia akan mengikuti langkahnya.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat jas hitam serta kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, ia tidak tahu darimana ide gila tentang pakaian yang ia kenakan hari itu, Renji yang memberitahu _dress code_nya pakaian resmi. Jelas untuk menghindari salah kostum ia tetap harus mengenakannya walaupun mungkin terlihat aneh ketika ia harus berjalan-jalan diantara orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dari pakaiannya. Tetapi bukan hal itu yang harusnya ia pikirkan. Harusnya ia berpikir bagaimana keputusannya menghadapai pernikahan Rukia.

.

.

Rukia sudah berada di depan cermin, memantulkan tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun berwarna putih salju yang memanjang hingga menyentuh lantai dengan lengan ¾ dan sepasang sarung tangan putih transparan yang melindungi sisa lengannya yang tak tertutupi, ia berbalik dan berputar melihat penampilannya. Rambutnya di jepit dan menyisakan sedikit yang melambai tertiup angin, wajahnya telah dirias dan membuat dirinya terlihat lebih cantik. Ia seorang pengantin wanita hari itu, dan akan menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Ia menyesal mengatakan 'iya' pada kakak iparnya, padahal kemarin Byakuya telah menanyakan kepastian tentang pernikahan ini tetapi jawaban dari Ichigo membuat Rukia terjebak pada jawaban yang sama.

'_Partner _yang baik'

"Kuchiki-san sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai, harap bersiap-siap." Ucap seorang wanita yang merupakan pelayan Rukia. Rukia pun bersiap dan menatap dirinya sekali lagi dihadapan kaca. Ia sudah meminta perias itu merahasiakan matanya yang membengkak karena tangisannya semalam dan menutupinya dengan riasan yang pas, Byakuya jelas tak boleh tahu alasan ia menangis.

.

.

Renji melirik jam tangan yang hari itu ia kenakan, ia benar-benar kesal dan ingin menghajar babon oranye yang harusnya datang kesini dan menyelamatkan Rukia dari perjodohan ini, tetapi entah kenapa sampai detik-detik acara dimulai orang itu belum datang juga.

Tamu didalam sudah mulai ramai, _taichou dan fukutaichou _dari 13 divisi menghadiri acara ini, bagaimana tidak pernikahan 2 orang bangsawan yang diadakan ini adalah pernikahan yang mengejutkan bagi beberapa orang yang mengenal baik Rukia. Terutama bagi Renji yang tidak mungkin menghancurkan pernikahan itu dengan alasan ia yakin bahwa Rukia lebih mencintai Ichigo daripada calon suaminya saat itu. Ia bukan orang yang berhak tetapi Ichigo lah yang lebih berhak.

"Renji, kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Hisagi yang heran melihat Renji masih berada di depan gereja.

"Ah iya." Renji mengikuti langkah Hisagi yang memasuki gereja dengan wajah cemas.

.

.

Ichigo sedang berada di bukit tempat ia menyelamatkan Rukia dulu, ia mengingat ketika Rukia menatapnya tak percaya disaat ia membuat eksekusi itu berantakan, alasannya dulu datang ketempat itu hanya untuk membalas budi tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Dan sekarang apa alasannya datang kesini, untuk menyelamatkan Rukia tentu saja bukan, Rukia tidak sedang dalam keadaan terancam. Lalu hal apa yang membuatnya menginjakkan kaki ditempat itu.

Teng.. Teng..

Ichigo mendengar lonceng gereja berbunyi. Ia harus menghadapi pernikahan itu sekarang, entah apapun tujuannya. Untuk menyelamatkan Rukia dari kebodohannya atau untuk memberikan wanita itu ucapan selamat.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kami."

.

.

Rukia berdiri di altar dan menatap seseorang yang akan mendampingi hidupnya, sekarang berada disampingnya. Ia seorang pria yang tidak tua, bisa dibilang secara fisik mereka seumuran, rambutnya berwarna hitam dan matanya berwarna coklat seperti mata Ichigo tingginya hanya berbeda sekitar 10 cm dari Rukia, ia mengenakan jas berwarna putih dan memiliki wajah yang cukup menawan membuat Rukia mengaguminya tapi tidak mampu mencintainya.

"Kau yakin Kuchiki, dengan pernikahan ini?" bisik Tsukumi.

Rukia menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas berat. "Aku yakin. Dan panggil saja aku Rukia." Tsukumi melirik Rukia yang terlihat gugup dan menatapnya.

"Tenang saja kalau kau ingin menguji orang yang kau cintai, inilah saat yang tepat." Rukia melirik pria itu dan tersenyum getir.

"Aku rasa tak mungkin—dia tidak akan menyadarinya, dia terlalu bodoh. Sebaiknya kita konsentrasi saja dengan pernikahan ini." Rukia menatap Tsukumi dan tersenyum.

"Ya Rukia jangan pernah harap dia akan datang." Pikir Rukia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Jadi apakah diantara para hadirin ada yang merasa tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini?"

Tak ada jawaban dari para tamu, Renji yang sebenarnya ingin mengangkat tangan dan menghancurkan pernikahan ini dengan zabimaru dicegah oleh Byakuya yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu terlalu ikut campur."

Renji berhenti bergerak dan kembali mencoba untuk tenang. "Dasar Ichigo bodoh." Umpatnya dalam hati, ia sadar umpatan itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah ini tapi, hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, akan kita mulai. Tsukumi Kurosagi, apakah kau bersedia menemani Rukia Kuchiki ketika senang dan susah dalam ikatan suami istri?"

Tsukumi menatap Rukia yang berusaha tenang disebelahnya. "Aku bersedia."

"Rukia Kuchiki apakah kau bersedia menemani Tsukumi Kurosagi ketika senang dan susah dalam ikatan suami istri."

"Aku—"

Sejenak sunyi menyeruak, Rukia menggigit bibirnya dan menelan ludah ini kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menolak benar-benar terakhir.

"Aku—"

"Rukia!!" sebuah teriakan menghentikkan kesunyian pernikahan itu, Rukia berbalik dan melihat seorang pria berambut oranye yang memanggil namanya.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau--?"

"Aishiteru Rukia." Ucapnya pelan dan hanya mampu dibaca Rukia melalu gerak bibir. Rukia melihat Ichigo tersenyum dan berlari menarik Rukia yang masih memegang sebuah buket bunga yang terlempar dari pegangan Rukia dan ditangkap Tsukumi dengan wajah senang. Ia tersenyum dan mencium buket bunga itu.

"Semoga kau berbahagia Rukia Kuchiki."

Byakuya hanya terdiam menyaksikan pemberontakkan yang dilakukan seorang _shinigami_ pengganti di acara pernikahan adik iparnya. Renji yang terkejut pun melompat dengan luapan kesenangan, sedangkan para tamu lain pun tersenyum menyaksikan kejadian hari itu. Tak ada yang menghadang Ichigo seperti waktu itu, diwaktu Rukia akan dieksekusi, tidak ada yang ingin menghadangnya. Semua orang memang sudah menunggu kedatangan pria yang merusak pernikahan itu.

.

.

"Hei Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan dibunuh nii-sama." Teriak Rukia di gendongan Ichigo dan berusaha untuk lepas dari gendongan mahluk berambut oranye itu.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku sudah sering menolongmu. Jadi kenapa sekarang tidak boleh?" tanya Ichigo tetap dalam keadaan bershunpo dan menggendong Rukia menuju ke tempat sejauh mungkin.

"Kau baka!! Turunkan aku Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak dan berusaha memberontak. Tanpa perasaan Ichigo menjatuhkan Rukia ketanah dan membuat gaun putih wanita itu kotor.

"Argh! Kau benar-benar baka! Aku bilang turunkan bukan jatuhkan!" Rukia kembali berteriak dan membuat Ichigo yang ingin menjadi sedikit romantis bertambah kesal.

"Kau itu untung saja sudah kuselamatkan dari perjodohan itu, kakakmu yang bodoh itu belum berubah ya? Selalu saja membuatmu terpaksa berbuat sesuatu yang konyol. Dan kau juga bodoh kenapa menurut saja." Bentak Ichigo dengan kesal, ada urat-urat di dahinya yang mengekspresikan rasa kesalnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Lagipula jangan hina nii-sama ku!!" bela Rukia dan berdiri dengan kesal.

"Terserah sajalah kau mau apa saja. Lama-lama kau benar-benar membuatku naik darah." Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia yang masih menahan amarah.

Buk..

Sebuah _highhells _melayang dikepala Ichigo dan membuat cowok itu berbalik melihat Rukia yang berdiri dengan gaun kotor dan berteriak. "Kenapa kau menolongku Ichigo?"

Ichigo menghela nafas berat dan menjawab dengan teriakan yang sama jelasnya. "Haruskah aku mengulangi ucapan yang sama cebol!" Ichigo bershunpo menuju Rukia dan mengecup bibirnya dengan wajah merah padam. "Aishiteru Rukia."

.

.

Rukia berada di tepi sungai bersama dengan Ichigo yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Air di sungai yang tenang itu memantulkan matahari yang terbenam, beberapa capung berterbangan disekitar 2 orang itu. Mengiringi langkah mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Rukia berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ichigo yang memiliki kaki yang lebih panjang dari miliknya.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau—"

Buk..

Tiba-tiba Rukia tersandung dan terjatuh, ia meringis pelan dan hendak berdiri mengejar Ichigo tetapi sebuah tangan menariknya dan melingkarkan sebuah kalung ke leher wanita itu.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku Rukia?" tanya pria berambut oranye itu dengan wajah serius. Rukia yang tidak menduga lamaran dari Ichigo hanya mampu terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Kau yakin? Kau masih SMA Ichigo lagipula kau bukan orang yang sudah mati sepertiku. Kau bukan _shinigami._" Ucap Rukia dan melepaskan pegangan Ichigo berjalan mundur menjauh dari pria itu walaupun pandangan matanya masih tetap tertuju pada pria itu.

Ichigo menatap Rukia kaget, ia tidak menyangka Rukia masih akan menyangkal lamarannya. "Aku mencintaimu Rukia lagipula kita bisa menikah di Soul Society dan tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku sudah menikah kan?" 

Rukia mendekati Ichigo dan menyentil dahinya pelan. "Kau tahu aku baru akan menikahimu setelah kau lebih dewasa dan lebih menyadari perasaanmu sendiri, aku yakin kau bisa menunggu kalau kau benar-benar mencintaku. Lagipula aku ingin menjadi _fukutaichou _atau _taichou _sebelum kita benar-benar menikah." Rukia melangkah lagi menjauhi Ichigo yang masih melongo tak percaya. Lamaran yang ia lakukan pertama kali ditolak.

"Hei Ichigo, tangkap!" teriak Rukia dan melemparkan sebuah kalung yang diberikan Ichigo tadi. "Simpan dulu untuk beberapa tahun lagi." Rukia berlari dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terdiam ditempat itu sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam kalung itu.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian—

"Ishida! Kau sudah terima undangannya?" tanya Inoue ketika Ishida menjemputnya menuju sebuah rumah sakit tempat Inoue bekerja.

"Tentu saja sudah, dan kau?" tanya Ishida pada wanita itu.

"Tentu saja sudah, kau bagaimana sih disitu tertulis untuk Keluarga Ishida kan?" tanya Inoue sembari melihat keluar jendela. "Jadi otomatis aku juga sudah mendapatkan undangannya."

Ishida hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Inoue. "Iya sayang." Ishida tersenyum dan melirik Inoue yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

.

.

Rukia berdiri lagi diatas altar dengan gaun yang berbeda dari ketika pertama kali ia berdiri di altar, entah kenapa gaun yang ia kenakan saat ini terlihat lebih indah daripada gaun yang lain. Sedangkan Ichigo mengenakan jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dan dasi yang melingkar dilehernya ia sekarang mengenakan kacamata, tetapi wajah seriusnya membuat ia terlihat lebih tampan dengan kacamata itu.

Ichigo tersenyum ketika melihat seorang wanita bermata violet dan berambut hitam kebiruan berdiri disampingnya memegang buket bunga dengan tangan kiri sehingga tangan kanannya bebas tanpa memegang apa-apa.

Byakuya yang hari itu tidak mengenakan kenseikan mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna putih tanpa dasi, ia menatap pernikahan adiknya dengan dingin seperti biasanya, tetapi semua orang bisa menebak bahwa ia menyimpan ekspresi bahagianya di dalam kantong untuk menjaga karisma.

Sedangkan Renji hari itu juga mengenakan jas hitam dan kemeja putih tetapi kancing bagian atas tidak dikancing dan membuatnya sedikit terlihat berantakkan, ia sendiri menggandeng Tatsuki yang sudah memanjangkan rambutnya menjadi sebahu, hari itu Tatsuki mengenakan gaun berwarna merah tanpa lengan ia terlihat lebih feminim daripada 5 tahun lalu.

Inoue dan Ishida merupakan pasangan pengantin baru. Hari itu Inoue mengenakan gaun berwarna krem tanpa lengan dengan sebuah selendang yang melilit lengannya sedangkan Ishida mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih.

"Kau gugup Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sembari melirik mempelai wanitanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Rukia singkat menyimpan kegugupan, namun secara tiba-tiba tangan Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Tanganmu dingin."

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyimpan rona merah dari wajahnya.

Mereka berdua telah bertukar cincin, dan mengucapkan sumpah akan selalu bersama dalam ikatan suami istri.

"Cium! Cium!"

Rona merah menyembul dari pipi Rukia. Ia menutup matanya menunggu Ichigo menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Tetapi ternyata bibir Ichigo tidak mengarah ke bibir milik Rukia tetapi ke telinga wanita itu.

"Sekarang tak ada yang boleh menyelamatkanmu selain aku Rukia." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum nakal. Rukia terkejut dengan hal yang dilakukan Ichigo, ketika Rukia hendak memprotes dan membuka matanya bibir Ichigo menempel di bibir Rukia dengan lembut tetapi terasa seperti kejutan listrik bagi Rukia.

"Iya kan nyonya Kurosaki." Lanjut Ichigo dengan tersenyum.

Rukia pun membalas senyum itu dan membisikkan beberapa kata.

"Baiklah tuan Kurosaki."

.

.

I love you now and forever…

.

.

Yak!! Selesai!! Endingnya gaje~

Oke deh makasih buat yang udah baca.. moga aja dengan begini mss tidak mengecewakan para reader ^^

Review Please!!


End file.
